


Woods

by andrean182



Series: Not Exactly for Combat [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrean182/pseuds/andrean182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vortex looks for Brawl in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woods

Vortex flew above the trees, looking for an energy signature. Huh, boring, he thought. Why did Blast Off could be so mean sometimes? He knew that Vortex didn’t like recon mission, right? And now Brawl was just unable to be found; he didn’t know how could a two-ton tank be lost amongst this heavy forest below him.

<Braw! Hey, answer me! Where the frag are you?>

No answer, just like last 15 times he tried

Fraggit.

He saw a tree tall enough far in front of him. He smirked; maybe this mission wouldn’t be as boring as he thought it could be.

Suddenly, his comm turned on, followed by some static. <T-Tex?>

<Brawl?!> Vortex sighed. <Where are you?>

<Uh, I don’t know where I am.> static. <Where are you?>

<I’m flying above the woods.>

Some indecipherable sounds. <Oh yes I can hear your rotors.>

<Anyway, why was your comm turned off?>

<I don’t know. I was just walking around here, and then it just did.>

Vortex saw some movements in the trees left of the forest. Maybe it was Brawl? <You sure you didn’t get ambushed by the Autobots or chased by a cat?>

<Frag you!> Vortex laughed. <No, I didn’t do anything.>

<Hmphf. Come on out, you’re wasting my time.>

<Uh, where are you? And how are you gonna get me home?>

Vortex flew low, flying to the movement of trees, some trees broke off because of his landing skids. <I’m flying lower so that you can see me.>

<Can’t you just transform and find me?>

<Frag no.>

Suddenly, Vortex felt pressure on his landing skids, followed by Brawl’s laughter. Vortex flew higher, trying to maintain his balance, but failed and they falling right. “What the frag are you doing?!”

“Flying! Wheee!”

Finally, he was able to maintain balance and flew higher. Brawl was still laughing under him when an idea flashed in his thoughts.

“Brawl, let’s play 'pull the copter'.”

“Pull the copter?”

“Yeah, you pull me down, while I’m trying to hold your pull and stay above.”

Brawl smirked, and pulled him down. “Okay!”

Yeah, this mission wouldn’t be as boring as he thought it could be.


End file.
